Currently, touch screens applied most widely include resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens. Specifically, the resistive touch screen has a simple design and a low cost. However, touch for the resistive touch screen is subject to physical limit thereof, and the resistive touch screen has a low transmission rate. In addition, a large detection area with a high number of lines will increase load of a processor, and power consumption is high. Further, application characteristics of the resistive touch screen will result in that the resistive touch screen is easy for ageing, which affects life time of the resistive touch screen. The capacitive touch screen supports multi-point touch, and has a high transmission rate, a low total power consumption and a contact surface with high hardness, and does not require to be pressed, and has a long life time, however, precision of the capacitive touch screen is not enough, and a conductor or a capacitive pen is required to perform an operation.
An urgent technical solution to be solved currently is to design a touch screen which is not limited by insulation of a touch object and has low power consumption and sensitive touch.